I am interested in studying pharmacology because this area encompasses all the biomedical sciences to investigate the effects of chemicals on the human organism. My undergraduate education and my research on the neurotoxic effects of brevetoxin and ciguatoxin on sodium channels has directed my interests to understanding how ion channels are affected by toxic compounds and how these regulatory systems function in understanding the effects of other harmful agents.